People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly supporting multiple wireless technologies (e.g., LTE, WCDMA, GSM, CDMA, etc.) and frequency bands. In order to communicate over a cellular network, the device selects a cellular network provider from which to gain telecommunication service. Once a cellular network provider is selected, the device then selects a frequency band to use for cellular communications. Often times, however, in scenarios such as when the device is powered on, exiting airplane mode, or coming out of an area with no available cellular connections, the device typically scans all available cellular network connections and all frequency bands in the vicinity of the device in order to select the best possible connection over which to begin transmitting, which can cause battery drain and delays in acquiring service.